BLOODY LOVE
by Lu Kyoraku
Summary: Ella es una ex-cazadora con un misterioso pasado que llegó a la sala de interrogación de Yagari una noche oscura, le pide que la asesine, él se niega y ella le promete que cuando escuche su historia la asesinará. / Romance, vampiros, cazadores y besos con sangre.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, solo la OC y la misteriosa trama me pertenecen. Por supuesto que hago esto sin fines de lucro. No permito bajo ningún motivo que se reproduzcan mis fanfics de cualquier manera posible.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic de Yagari/OC el cual ya lo tengo terminado en mi laptop, así que no se preocupen por las actualizaciones :) **

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**Por Lu Kyoraku**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Asesíname**

**.**

– _Oye, Yagari-kun, no creo que planees rondar en un oscuro, profundo y frío bosque hasta que te mueras, ¿o sí? –dijo Cross._

_¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?_

– _No. –contesté._

– _Eso me parecía. Entonces si te encontraras un camino iluminado por la luz mientras caminas, te dirigirías a él porque no podrías evitarlo, ¿cierto?_

– _Cierto…_

– _¡LO SABÍA! Ese camino podría aparecer frente a ti algún día. Si aparece, aún si es iluminado sólo por un pequeño rayo de sol que pasa a través de las hojas de los arboles, quiero decirte que corras a él y lo sigas._

Aquella noche soñé de nueva cuenta con lo que una vez me había dicho Cross Kaien.

Era tarde. Aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Me habían despertado un par de cazadores jóvenes que habían capturado a una vampira sospechosa de la muerte de cuatro pequeños humanos inocentes, sin embargo, los cazadores no habían podido hacer que hablara así que, proponiéndome que ellos harían mi papeleo si les ayudaba, me dirigí hacia una de las salas de interrogación de la asociación de cazadores.

Mis pasos resonaban en el pasillo solitario con pisos de madera hasta que me coloque frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios número dos. Giré el pomo hecho de plata pura y empuje la puerta lentamente, encontrándome con la única luz iluminante del recinto que era la lámpara de la mesa, en donde observe que la vampira estaba con los brazos en la mesa y sobre éstos, su cabeza. Parecía estar como dormitando.

Avancé hasta mi silla y me senté, viéndola a ella, examinándola calculadoramente. Su cabello era negro, lacio, muy largo que hasta le caía al suelo y un poco desordenado, tal vez había puesto resistencia con los cazadores. Observe su piel blanca, no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre, toda su piel parecía estar limpia. Su olor, fresas, no había rastro de un olor a muerte, de sangre, de algún humano. Nada. No encontraba algo a la vista que hiciera que sospechara de ella.

― De acuerdo. –exclame con la voz aún un poco adormilada. –Vamos a comenzar, levanta la cabeza. –le ordene.

Ella tardo en seguir mi orden, levanto la cabeza lentamente mostrándome solo sus ojos verdes, viéndome con odio y desconfianza. Sus ojos no estaban coloreados de rojo, no tenía sed de sangre tampoco. Finalmente solo duro dos segundos con la cabeza levantada y volvió a su posición anterior. ¿Qué inculpaba a esta chica? ¿Acaso tan solo la habían encontrado en la escena del crimen por accidente? No encontraba nada que me hiciera sospechar de ella.

― Tu nombre. –le exigí con voz autoritaria.

― Kagurazaka Izumi. –respondió con voz suave sin levantar la cabeza, en un susurro frágil.

― Respóndeme –hable haciendo mi voz más gruesa en busca de que me tuviera miedo y me dijera la verdad. – ¿Tú has matado a esos niños?

― Sí –levanto completamente la cabeza mostrándome su rostro de nuevo. –Yo los maté. –me aseguro con los labios blancos y la cara pálida. Era obvio que no había probado sangre en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Por qué admites un crimen que no cometiste? –replique, cada vez más interesado en ella.

― ¿Qué importa? Ustedes solo buscan a quien culpar, ¿no es así? Pues aquí me tienen, yo soy culpable, mátenme. –declaro con seguridad.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Esa chica era sumamente extraña. ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa? ¿Por qué quería morir?

― Lo siento, no puedo matarte por un crimen que no cometiste. –le dije. –Deberías verte la cara, se nota a leguas que no has probado ni una gota de sangre en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

― Entonces siga buscando al culpable, pero asesíneme alegando que yo era la cómplice. –abandono su mirada de odio cambiándola por una expresión suplicante.

― No puedo matarte sin una razón. –exclame con frialdad y me iba a levantar cuando ella, desde su lugar, tomo una mano mía entre las suyas, impidiéndome que me fuera.

― Por favor –me suplico fervientemente con sus ojos jade. –Le daré una razón. Escúche mi historia y tendrá ahí una razón perfecta para asesinarme.

Me convenció. Ella era extraña así que decidí seguir con aquello hasta ver como se tornaba la situación.

― De acuerdo. –musite sentándome de nuevo en mi sitio. –Te escucho.

Ella empezó a relatarme todo como si estuviera viendo la película de su pasado.

.

.

.

"_Me beso otra vez. Estábamos felices. Él lo era todo para mí y yo para él. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Mis padres también estaban contentos de que Luke y yo fuéramos novios, pues, Luke era un cazador de renombre en el occidente y yo también era una excelente cazadora._

_Vivíamos en Canadá al principio. Me habían promovido como compañera de Luke y estábamos contentos de trabajar juntos. _

_Una misión se nos presento, la primera que realizaríamos juntos. Él iba con su espada azul y yo con una pistola caza-vampiros de color negro. ¿Quién habría imaginado que esa sería nuestra última misión como fieles cazadores?_

_Yo tuve la culpa. El vampiro me atrapo utilizándome como rehén. Luke no lo pudo soportar, se distrajo intentando salvarme, así que no pudo ver a los dos vampiros que estaban tras él. Lo mordieron. Brazos, cuello, cara, pecho… la sangre emanaba del cuerpo de Luke. Grite, grite tan fuerte equivalente al dolor que sentía al ver esa desgarradora escena en donde a mi amado le era succionada su vida._

_De repente, Luke saco fuerzas y, de un espadazo corto las cabezas de los dos vampiros._

_El vampiro que me tenía apresada observo aquello y, lleno de rabia, atravesó mi corazón desde la espalda con su propia mano, con sus negras uñas filosas como si fueran frías cuchillas. Al principio no sentí dolor pero luego, cuando él saco su mano violentamente y me dejo caer al piso para huir, sentí un poco de dolor, solo un poco, estaba muriendo._

― _¡Izumi! –grito Luke acercándose a mí. No estaba muerto, no parecía estar muriendo. No, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos azules ahora eran rojos. Era un vampiro. Lo mire con tristeza. Todo había salido mal._

_Él parecía estar llorando, pero sus ojos secos no derramaban ninguna lágrima. Sufría al igual que yo._

― _Déjame salvarte. –suplico._

_¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?_

_Ah… duele. Había encajado sus nuevos colmillos en la piel de mi cuello. Luke…_

_Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. ¿Por qué se cerraban? ¿Por cansancio? ¿O por mi inminente muerte? _

_Mi corazón se destrozo a partir de ahí, es lo que recuerdo._

_Desperté en mi habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces, escuche el llanto de mama y la voz furiosa de mi padre, quien, con violencia, entro a mi recamara seguido por mi mama._

― _Izumi. –dijo mi padre y tan solo esa palabra y esa mirada bastaron para saber la humillación, la vergüenza, el odio que él sentía por su única hija. Podía verlo en sus ojos, lo que había ocurrido en la misión era imperdonable para él. _

― _Luke te ha mordido –dijo mama acercándose a mí. –Pero yo sabía que si él te había mordido, mi querida, no serías más que algo menos que un Nivel E. Hemos tenido que pedir un gran favor a un sangre pura a cambio de algo. –hizo una pausa para recomponerse y después continuo. –Le hemos pedido a un sangre pura que te muerda._

_Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión. ¿Qué habían hecho qué?_

― _Toma. –me entrego una copa de sangre. –Bébela, es del sangre pura, debes beberla para ser una vampira libre. –no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Me negué a aceptar la sangre. –Bébela, Izumi, ¡bébela! –mama ya se hallaba demasiado preocupada por mí, así que, tome el contenido de la copa intentando no saborearla, pero más repulsión sentí al saber que aquel liquido carmín me había gustado. –Ahora eres una vampira libre, mi querida._

― _¿Qué paso con Luke? ¿Él…?_

_Padre no me dejo continuar y dijo: __―__ Se convirtió en un Nivel E, la asociación lo ha ejecutado esta misma tarde._

_Me lleve las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de horror. Mis ojos estaban aterrados, mis manos temblaban._

― _Te hemos dado por desaparecida. –informo mi padre. –Así que nuestra obligación como padres humanos ha terminado hoy, te hemos salvado de convertirte en una vampira sin control, hasta nos hemos puesto en vergüenza de pedir un favor a un sangre pura por ti y ahora eres una vampira libre. Debes irte de la mansión Kagurazaka cuanto antes, Izumi._

_Mama lloro cuando escucho a mi padre. Yo, no pude renegar, habían hecho mucho por mí y más. Sé que ya no puedo pertenecer nunca más al clan occidental de cazadores de vampiros Kagurazaka._

― _Gracias. –dije con la voz entrecortada. –Los amo, padres. No hare que sufran más por mí, no volverán a verme nunca más, será como si nunca hubieran tenido una hija, por favor olvídenme. –suplique solemnemente y, levantándome, me acerque hacia las puertas abiertas de mi blanco balcón. _

_Salí afuera encontrándome con que era de noche y que la luna llena aparecía con todo su esplendor en el cielo nocturno, oscuro y frío, tan oscuro y tan frío como sería mi vida vampírica desde ese momento y para siempre._

_._

_._

_._

―… me aleje lo más posible de mi hogar llegando así a Japón. –termino, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes que parecían ver a través de mis ojos misteriosamente. –He vagado por un año, sola, robando sangre de hospitales. Soy demasiado cobarde como para quitarle la vida a alguien. –explico con la mirada al suelo. – ¿Ahora lo entiende? No tengo una razón para vivir, no quiero vivir. ¿Me asesinará ahora?

Me quede reflexionando sobre la vida de aquella chica ex cazadora. Había sufrido demasiado a su tierna edad, la cual calcule en al menos unos dieciocho. No, me negué, no podía tan solo matar a una cazadora aunque ahora fuese una vampira, no podía dejar caer a uno de los nuestros. La vida de ella, de una cazadora con clan, no podía terminar así. Lo tengo decidido. La salvare como una vez salve a Zero de sí mismo.

― No te asesinare. –le dije y ella me miro, primero con incredulidad y luego con coraje. – Dejare que te des una última oportunidad. Aquí, en la asociación de cazavampiros oriental, tendrás otra oportunidad, a pesar de ser vampira, serás reivindicada como cazadora.

― ¡¿Habla enserio?! –pregunto viéndome con suma esperanza en sus ojos. – ¿Puedo ser cazadora aún siendo vampira?

― Claro, yo conozco a un cazador vampiro. –espere a que ella dijera algo, pero se quedo callada y dubitativa. –Bien. –Me levante de la silla. – De ahora en adelante, estarás bajo mi tutela, Kagurazaka Izumi.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer! te quiero!**

**Y si dejaste review, pues también gracias por leer y te amo con todo mi vampírico corazón!**


End file.
